Lost
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus wakes up with no memories, just some bruised ribs, a concussion and an empty wallet. Officer Black and Officer Potter find him and assist him to hospital and try to find out who he is. But what happens if it takes months before someone comes looking for him, and will Sirius Black be able to let him go? First chapter is T rated for a challenge. M for later chapters. WolfStar.


**I own nothing**

**Challenges at bottom.**

* * *

His head was pounding and he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was. He slowly sat up from the spot where he had been laying against the wall. It was slightly chilly, and he looked around, wondering why he was outside.

His eyes started to focus, and he moved to stand up. He felt dizzy, and moved slowly, trying to keep his head from spinning too much. He glanced at the end of the passage, and quickly realised that it was in fact an alleyway. He took a deep breath, and instantly regretted it, the smell of bins and piss invading his nose, and he looked around him.

He heard something crunch under his feet, and looked down at the glass littering the ground. As he studied it, wondering if he had somehow caused it, he noticed a wallet, which he stumbled over to, his legs aching and stiff. There were keys, and a few coins scattered too, he slowly leaned down to pick them up, shoving the keys into his pocket, and the change into the wallet. The wallet had been empty, with no cards. Only the wear and tear of the old wallet showed that it had been owned, and the fact that it was extremely clean showed him that it wasn't trash that was already in the alley. Either way, he found he couldn't part with it, and put it into his pocket.

He pulled his cardigan around him tighter, trying to decide what to do next. His arm hurt, and his ribs, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding his home, and since he couldn't work out where that was, a Police Station or a Hospital would be the best option.

If only he knew where one of those was.

He glanced up the street. Nothing looked familiar, and he decided that the best thing to do was start walking. He'd find somewhere to stop soon enough. He walked around for what felt like an eternity, and for all he knew he could have been walking in circles. He could barely breath due to the pain in his ribs, his head and his arm were throbbing, and finally he found himself outside a park.

From the gates, he could see some empty benches, and it was slightly darker now. He had no idea of the time, and his legs were aching. He needed to sit down. He went through the gates, and carefully sat down on the nearest bench. He had assumed when he woke up that it was because of him laying on the ground for an unknown amount of time, but he knew if he removed his trousers, he'd probably have a few bruises over his legs, as well as his arm and his ribs. His whole head was pounding. Who knew the state of that?

All he was really sure of was that he would kill for a bacon sandwich, or a bar of chocolate. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his body as he drew his knees into his chest, his good arm wrapping around them, and his head resting on them. He stayed like that for a long time, trying to bring up a memory of some sort, but nothing came to fill the void, the pressure on his mind just caused his head to ache more.

"Are you alright?" a man asked, making the man on the bench jump. His head shot up quickly, but before he could see the stranger who had spoken, pain shot through it. He winced and raised his hand to the spot, feeling warmth and wet. He pulled his hand away, and stared at it in confusion. It was covered in blood.

That would explain the pain. "That wasn't there earlier," he muttered, his gaze still on his hand. "Is it mine?"

The newcomer watched him warily. "I don't know, why don't you tell me what happened?"

The injured mans eyes fell to the ground. "I... I don't remember. I woke up and I walked here, and I don't know where here is."

"Whats your name?" the voice asked.

The blonde man shrugged. "I haven't worked that out yet," he said.

"Well, mine is Sirius and he's James," Sirius said. The guy on the bench looked like he had been attacked, and Sirius wanted to help him, but he had to make sure he wasn't dangerous first. He had made that mistake before, and he wouldn't again. He didn't care how good-looking this bloke was.

The injured man blinked a few times, as the pain slightly subsided. He finally glanced at the man speaking to him, his breath catching slightly as he noticed how handsome Sirius was. "I don't know mine."

"Are you joking?" James asked.

"I wish I was," the man muttered in reply. "I woke up, found some keys, change and a wallet next to me. I checked the wallet, but it was empty, no name, no address, so I walked and ended up here."

"So you woke up with a wallet next to you? Where were you?" James asked, and the man's gaze moved across to finally look at James.

"An alley," he whispered. "It was still light when I started and it's night now, so its been hours. Everything hurts."

"Do you know your last name?" Sirius asked. "What about your address? Names of any friends or family? Where you work or study?"

The man on the bench shook his head gently. "Nothing in the slightest. I've been sat here for hours trying to think of anything, but I don't even know what I look like. It's bloody scary. I don't even know how old I am. I don't think I sound old, but I really need some chocolate, so that concerns me that I'm younger than I feel?"

"I'd say you're the same age as us," Sirius said, looking at James, who nodded. "As for looks, you have dark blonde hair, amber eyes, handsome..." he blushed, and quickly changed the subject. "Ummm, should we just pick a name for now, so we have something to call you until your name returns?"

"I... don't know what to pick?"

"Michael, Daniel, John, Oscar -" James began, hiding his smirk. He knew the moment Sirius said his name was Sirius, and not Officer Black, that Sirius found this man attractive. Sirius could meet a man anywhere, but an amnesic injured man in the park was the strangest yet. James didn't know why he was surprised. He was just glad that Sirius hadn't started to flirt with him, but it was still early.

"John," the man said quickly. "John feels comfortable. It feels right."

"Alright John," Sirius replied, smiling at him. "That's what we'll use until we find out who you really are. Can I see the wallet?"

John handed the wallet over, and Sirius inspected it. "Ah ha," he said, pointing to the corner. "Initials. R.J.L."

"Think the J stands for John?" James asked.

"Well it felt right when you said it," John answered. "So, were you just passing and saw me in here?"

"We had a call, someone said that there was a man who looked like he'd been in a fight hanging around the park, and we were closest. You look like hell, mate. It's a good thing we came, now we can bring you to the hospital, get you patched up and get you home," James told him.

"But... I don't know where home is," John replied.

"Let us worry about that, John." Sirius said in a comforting tone. "We'll take care of you now."

The amber eyed man sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he said, carefully getting off the bench, allowing Sirius to pull him up. They slowly followed James to the Police car parked on the street right outside the park entrance.

"You're not arresting me, are you?" John asked, looking at the car warily.

"No mate, you've not done anything wrong that we know of. We'll bring you to the hospital, get you checked in, and we'll be by tomorrow to see if you remember anything, and to hopefully get a statement. They'll fix you up and you'll be home in no time."

The amber eyed man smiled at the pair. The moment he had heard Sirius' voice he had felt hopeful, and he knew he could trust these men to help him.

* * *

**This will be a MC (once the first chapter is graded from my Hogwarts Competition Assignment).**

**A lot of us assume that Sirius became an Auror after Hogwarts, so I thought it made sense that he was a police officer (as that's sort of similar, right?)**

**Review Please :D**

**John is (obviously) Remus, but he doesn't remember his name, so they had to call him something. :)**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - **Astronomy - Write about a character who is lost (Physically or emotionally). Prompts - Night, Eternity, Void.

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt - **A fic about another participants OTP (Michy - WolfStar)

**Ten Times Ten Challenge - **Prompt: Confusion.


End file.
